


Gracefully At Ease

by Kt_fairy



Series: Like real people do [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, porn with some semblance of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My vaguely Halloween-y fic that grew out of all proportion from a joke my sleep deprived and painkiller hazy brain thought up.</p><p>There was an attempt at plot to validate the porn.  And the plot is sickening domestic fluff.</p><p> </p><p>It's so vaguely Halloween-y, I can't stress it enough. No monsters here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracefully At Ease

 

 

The door closed behind Lee with a satisfying clunk. The thick oak door vibrated against his back and up on through the front of the old house, the familiar rattle of the landing window coming from the floor above. That put an end to the beautiful mellow flows and bright insistent bursts of music that he had been able to hear when he had stepped onto the porch, pausing a little while with his key ready just listening.

   Not often did Richard practice with anyone knowingly in ear shot, even rarer were the times he would give in to Lee’s requests to play for him. Sometimes when he made his eyes big and brown and slightly pathetic Lee would get a personal concert; usually he would be told to listen to the radio or poke around iTunes but it was never the same. Lee doubted he would ever have much of an ear for music, he liked what he liked and could not say why but that hardly mattered, he just liked listening to Richard play.

  Lee toed his shoes off in the thoroughly domestic shoe rack behind the door, (it was next to the very quaint umbrella stand that Lee had been carting around with him for the best part of twenty years, its West Village quirkiness now turned into domesticated quaintness and was only allowed to stay because of the swords sat in it) and stomped his way through to the kitchen, barely getting past the stairs when the flute started up again from what might have been two bars before it stopped? He quietened his footfall, eventually coming to a stop in the kitchen doorway, holding the heavy grocery bags at his side, and listened to it flow into it’s rapid, startlingly vibrant finish without a single mistake Lee could identify.

  Only when a few seconds of silence had settled through the house did he move again. Settling the bags on the counter Lee wiggled some life back into his aching fingers and went to check on the dogs that were fast asleep in the laundry room, a sure sign Richard ‘casual mountaineer’ Armitage had walked them, and looked so cute Lee was very tempted to go and snuggle with them. It would not have been the first, or last, time Lee ended up in a dog basket, but today restrained himself in favour of the very adult task of putting groceries away.

  The sound of the creak at the top of the stair and the groan at the bottom declared Richard's presence on the ground floor and Lee waited, and waited, for either Richard to speak or enter the kitchen but the silence remained unbroken.

“Rich?” Lee called . “ _Rich?_ ” He called louder. “Richard!!” Even his full name brought no response. “You better not be hidin' !” Lee called, cautiously peeking out into the long hallway and only seeing the empty corridor, the stairs, and the doorways to the den and dinning room.

  This was something Lee would do and had done, so he had no right to be grumpy about a prank, it was that Richard had put no planning into it! It was so obvious he was just hiding in a door way or behind some furniture waiting, and Lee had too much pride to be caught out like this. “I know you came down stairs, I’m not coming looking!”

Still silence.

 He shrugged to himself, knowing Richard was stubborn enough to wait it out and fully planning on letting him, when suddenly the back door at the other end of the kitchen slammed and Lee was very surprised to find he had a) not woken the dogs up with that yell he let out, and b) had not ran for it (he watched enough horror movies, he was not going to be the dead white guy).

 Richard, of course, was leaning on the door with his hands over his mouth laughing his head off, not even blinking when Lee hurled a sponge at him and it bounced ineffectually off his arm.

 “You little… _how_ did you get past me!?”

“I climbed out of the window in the front room and ran around the back.”

“You climbed...oh my _God_!”

“I was tempted to bang the screen door and then comeback in the way I left and creep up on you but thought that would’ve been too much.”

“Thank you for your consideration!” Lee snapped, adrenaline still making his heart thump while Richard just grinned from where he was still lent on the door.

“I’m always so considerate, always giving, you know that.” He gave Lee his best dirty wink, which could be surprisingly suggestive, but ruined by the amused giggles he was not even trying to hold in.

Lee narrowed his eyes as he went back to his unpacking, unable to stop himself smiling a silly little smile he knew Richard had seen but he did not care. It was all so… so wonderful lately; the farm suited them as well as New Zealand had and it was as good, if not better, between them now. Even coming home from a meeting in the city to be met by beautiful music and a scare prank was so painfully idyllic Lee could not help but smile a little helplessly.

  “Yaaaay, Ice cream!” Richard cheered quietly from the other side of the island, Lee glancing back to find him peering curiously into the untouched grocery bags, hands held securely behind his back so as not to interfere with Lee’s system. “Seaweed...oh dear, we’re not attempting Sushi again are we?”

“Practice makes perfect.”

“Condoms?” Lee laughed at the pink the creeping over the tips of slanting ears, “Are you plotting water bombs or actually planning to continue being considerate of my bed linen…”

“Your bed linen?”

“I seem to remember you lasting ten minuets in John Lewis before running off to Hamley’s and leaving me to it.”

“That’s…true, but we don’t _have_ toy stores like that here and it was SO cool. Besides, you made _wonderful_ choices, sweetheart.”

Richard’s good natured grumbling about Lee not even getting him anything from Hamley’s was cut off abruptly by a declaration of “Pizza! From our old Pizza place!”

“Yeah, I asked if they could part cook them so they could be heated up at home and be just right. You shudda seen the looks I got, luckily the owner knows us.” The owner had given in with a beaming grin when Lee had explained it was for Richard who missed their old neighbourhood, but this was one of those little things that you did for the sake of it so Lee continued with a half truth. “When I explained about living out here I got a ‘Farmboy’ look off everyone, I don’t suppose the accent helps...”

  An arm looped around his neck and Lee willingly bent for a kiss, slipping an arm around Richard’s waist and accepting a few more. “Thank you Farmboy.” Richard whispered against his lips and Lee straightened to shoot him what he knew was a very unconvincing indignant look.

“I leave you alone for nine hours and you turn into a sassy little shit.”

Richard blinked up at him. “Has it really been that long? Your meeting was at eleven, when did you leave?”

“At like, seven. You were fast asleep when I left.” Lee raised his other hand to cup the side of Richard’s neck, thumb running along the underside of his jaw slowly. “Looked so beautiful and peaceful I didn’t have the heart to disturb you.”

Richard rolled his eyes, but Lee noticed with a thrill the faint colour on his cheekbones.  “You mean I was snoring and you were running late.”

“For once, no….well I was kinda running late.” Lee pressed another kiss to Richard’s bottom lip, knowing it would be tender after playing the flute. “But that was ‘cause I was lookin’ at you.” He did not move far from pink lips, only pulling  away to look into clear eyes that were peeking up at  him in that way Richard had that made Lee weak, sure that look could persuade him to kill someone if Richard were so inclined.  Lee’s mind had wandered to some sort of Bonny and Clyde/ Saw set up involving the both of them when Richard kissed him again, long and soft and sweet, free hand coming to rest on Lee’s chest almost as if Richard knew he needed the anchor.

   He pulled back a little breathless, lips tingling as he watched Richard’s tongue peek out to wet his further. Lee did not notice he was moving back in for another kiss when Richard spoke quietly, gentle voice a surprise. “Food, or we’ll both get hungry and cranky.”

 Lee wanted to protest and whine, but stopped himself, pressing a kiss to Richard’s eyebrow before disentangling himself from that other warm, tempting body and going back to the task at hand. “You’re right, if the Hobbit taught me anything it was to stop you getting Hangry.”

 “Hangry?” Richard laughed while sounding a little confused.

“Don’t worry about it, you adorable old man!” Lee teased, laughing at the face he got in response and having a genuine moment of fear when Richard threatened to throw his dinner away.

 

  “I can’t believe you tried to bin my food. That is life or death. That’s blood feud, man…” Lee leaned over and picked up a lost olive, “…you walk a thin line sometimes, Armitage.”

“Your face was a picture. It was better than when I scared you.” Richard laughed to himself, pulling the crust off his last slice and handing his plate over so Lee could finish off the abandoned crusts.

“I remember when I met you…”

“Here we go!”

“…you wouldn’t have, what does your Mom say? ‘Wouldn’t have said Boo to a goose’? So reserved and self possessed, with a kinda…kinda deep ingrained dignity and poise. Now look at you…” Lee waved the crust to indicate Richard who was lent back into the corner of the couch with his legs tucked underneath him, sweat pants riding low and Lee’s jumper hanging off him all wrong so a selection of yesterday’s hickey’s and bites were on display, hair a mess and a smudge of Marinara at the side of his lip that he was trying and failing to lick off. “… untidy, wearin’ _my_ clothes, and the sassy mouth on you! Hidin’ behind those expensive suits and playin’ classical music," he shoved the crust in his mouth, " I see you.”

  Richard threw his arms above his head as he stretched his back, long and lazy, jumper riding up so the faint bruises of hands pressing into his hipbones were revealed for Lee’s eyes to devour along with pale skin Lee knew would be warm and soft and giving to the touch. It had been a tiring few months, a tiring few years, and there was no pressing need to go hit the gym right now so Richard had almost totally forgone it. The muscle had fallen off him rapidly, edges sharpening, toned planes softened, the loss of muscle made him slender under clothes which were now a little too big . Most of Lee’s clothing fit Richard strangely anyway, Richard was tall but Lee was taller, Richard was broad but Lee was broader, yet Lee was sure this jumper was doing it’s best to be too big as it flopped to reveal a chunk of Richard’s collar bone when he let his arms fall heavily into his lap.

“From that look I doubt you mind.”

“Nope, I could eat you up. You look amazing.”

Richard’s mouth twitched in a smile, reaching up to poke and a prominent bite mark at the base of his neck. “You already tried.”

  “I’ll kiss it better.” Lee murmured, reaching out to place the plates on the coffee table, as sure he flung some pizza remnants onto the floor as he was sure he did not care, shifting over so he could brace one hand on the arm rest behind Richard and the other on an ever firm thigh. “Or I might nibble you again, can’t decide…” Lee nuzzled his face into the crook of Richard’s neck, laughing against the faintly raised skin of the bite mark when blunt fingernails dug into his ribs.

 “Nuh-uh, I know that tone of voice. No fucking, I can still feel you inside me from last night.”

 Lee kissed him with a smile; soft, noisy open mouth kisses with slides of tongue and the odd pleased noise echoing into the other’s mouth. “Can’t say I don’t deliver on my promises.” Lee whispered against warm lips, letting himself be pulled back in for more pizza flavoured kisses.

  When Lee’s arms started to ache from holding himself up he shifted them both around so he could lay his face against Richard’s stomach while still being able to see the TV, wiggling his arms under Richard’s back so he could hold him gently. “Am I your pillow now?”

“Yes, and pillows are silent. Shhhh.”

Richard made a high pitched, mocking noise in the back of his throat but settled down quietly as their Netflix ticked over from Modern Family into Parks and Recreation. Donna was Richard’s favourite but he was always amused by Ron, Lee could feel every gentle giggle and out right laugh from his position, only realising he had failed to deny his urge to squeeze Richard tightly when he got a poke to the back of the head. “Pillow’s union will not stand for this treatment.”

“Mmsorry.” Lee murmured into the slight scratchiness of the jumper before moving, crawling up the length of Richard’s body to kiss his cheek then flopping sideways with his back to the couch cushions, smiling into the back of Richard’s neck when he moved onto his side so Lee could curl around him.  “I shouldn’t squeeze, you just eaten.  Sure there’s a waiting period, like for swimming.”

Richard twisted in his arms to look up at Lee, eyes flicking over his face to find something that made them light up with a smile. “We’re life guards now?”

“We’d be good at it. You hate deep water and I can’t put my head under for more than five seconds. But at least I know _you_ can hold your breath for ages.” Lee waggled his eyebrows, watching Richard’s whole face sparkle with a smile as he got his head comfortable on a cushion.

“That mouth of yours never stops does it? Never stops talking or… stuff’s always coming out or going in.” He leant up so there noses were brushing, eyes locked onto Lee’s. “Fucking shuts you up, but that’s not even for very long. Ironically you only really stop when your dick’s at the back of my throat.”

 Lee had to take in a very, very deep calming breath as he pressed his forehead against Richard’s cheek. “You ass.”

“Now, that’s not a nice thing to say to someone offering you a blowjob!”

“Dammit Richard, you....” Lee muttered, not sure it came out as anything more that a murmur, pressing a kiss to a sweeping cheekbone as he pulled back to look at Richard. He was met with such a raw look of love that everything seemed to grind to a halt, so it was just him being looked at like that and nothing else in the whole wide world mattered. It was unsettling, Lee was sure no-one could really be at ease being looked at like that, deep down no one ever really thought they were worth that much love, especially when they knew it was real. So real and so honest the only thing Lee could do was to dip his head and hold Richard tighter. “…you don’t have to.”

 Lee got a look of, ‘ _we both know I don’t_ ’, and delicate musician’s fingertips slipping under his shirt and over the line of his spine like it was the loveliest thing in the world to touch. “But you don’t look like you want to…”

There was a part of Lee that expected something to shift with their change in roles, Richard keen but not pressing and Lee not so keen, but he had always believed what he always told Richard – wanting was not bad and neither was not wanting. He did want Richard swallowing him down with all the dexterity and care and commitment he put into everything, making him forget how much his lungs loved air and that fire was not always tingling through his nerves. It was just that right now he did not want Richard out of his arms to even leave the room let alone to slide down his body.

  They had always, always been able to see everything in the other’s expression if allowed; both knowing from personal experience how hard it was to find the words in the flurry of feeling and worries and not knowing quite how to be yourself when you had been learning how to be someone else for decades. So it was no surprise when Richard told Lee to sit up and slowly went with him, fingers slipping around from his back to rest like two brands on Lee’s stomach as a long leg was thrown over his and with his usual grace Richard slipped onto Lee’s lap.

  “I know I look like I want this.” Lee whispered, running his hands down from Richard’s shoulders along his thighs to squeeze the knee’s that were fitted against his hips, eyes skittering over the bruises and marks all over his body as Richard yanked his jumper off and let it drop next to them on the couch. Lee ran his hands up Richard’s chest to cup his face and pull him closer. “Thank you for not minding about these.” He whispered against the lips he went on to kiss, smiling when Richard’s tongue slipped past his and hands began tugging at his own shirt which Lee dragged off with a few pop’s of wrenched stitching to get tossed behind the couch.

  Richard ‘s bright eyes took in things he had seen plenty of times before, moving to nip at Lee’s jaw and neck on the way to gently kiss the pale freckles that covered Lee’s shoulders. Never one to be inactive, Lee wrapped and arm around Richard’s waist to slide him forward so their hardening cocks could brush.

 He felt the gasp Richard let out against his shoulder, felt the moan rumble against his chest as Lee’s hands found their way into the back of Richard’s sweatpants to rock his hips closer. “Is this okay?” Was whispered against his neck, Richard’s arms slipping loosely over his shoulders, bowing his back so their crotches were pressed firmly together as he moved.

 Lee heaved in a deep breath and heaved out a moan in reply, nuzzling around to find Richard’s slanting ear and tugging at a cool earlobe with his teeth before setting about heating it up with his mouth as he planted his feet and began to rock up a little haphazardly against hips grinding down in such a good fluid motion. They were both panting heavily, little moans escaping lips to be lost against dewy skin, warm hands running over the expanse of an air cooled back or along long arms or though messy hair, their chests brushing together so lightly it was almost a tease, the couch new enough to barely be making a noise under them.

  Richard let out a frustrated noise and without warning rose up onto his knee’s leaving Lee pushing against nothing and gasping desperately. He was trying to tug hips back down against him when he realised Richard was slipping his sweat pants down enough for his dick to pop out. Lee found himself staring at it, all pink and hard and leaking, groaning and having to close his eyes a moment to remember to breathe before be realised hands were tugging at his pants so Lee arched his hips clear off the cushions to fight with the fly on his jeans. The movement meant the tops of his legs crashed into Richard who lost his balance and had to grab onto the back of the couch to stop himself landing on Lee.

  They giggled softly, leaning in so they could brush their noses together. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” Richard purred against Lee’s lips, hands slipping off the back of the sofa to run over his chest, side of his thumbs catching at dusky nipples as Lee settled back down while encouraging Richard closer so he could wrap a hand around both of their dicks. They traded breathy kisses and slides of tongue as they both rocked into Lee’s twisting grip, his other hand moving from Richard’s lower back to curl into his hair and making him shudder as he pulled at Lee’s bottom lip with sharp teeth.

  “I want to watch you come, Rich.” Lee growled, swiping his thumb over the slit of his own dick, picking up moisture to rub against the head of Richard’s dick as he let his own go with a frustrated mewl at himself, wanting to fully appreciate the show. “I didn’t get to see you come last night…” Lee craned his face forward to inhale the fresh scent from the crook of Richard’s neck, “…let me see you, please.”

  Richard breathed out a husky laugh, placing strong hands on Lee’s shoulders so he could lean back slightly with his back arched, head tipped back to bare the length of his throat to Lee’s lips. “Should’ve thought of that when you were too impatient…ah shit…to roll me onto my back.”

“Your shouldn’t look so good with your back bowed beautifully so your ass is right there… barely holding yourself up on your elbows.”

 Lee could feel the thighs pressing against his legs begin to tense, closely followed by the gentle little moans that were a tell tale sign Richard was about to cum. “That’s all…ah…all your tongue’s fa _ULT_.”

 “You look so good, I’d fuck you so long and slow right now.”

  Richard laughed, tipping his head back to look Lee in the eye, his own big and bright and dark, biting his lips as he tried to control his heaving chest. “You always want to fuck me.” He got out with only a slight waver to his voice, managing a grin before a cry over took him, eyes screwing shut as he buried his face in Lee’s neck and came all over Lee’s hand with a shudder. He leant his cheek into Richard’s hair as he wrung every last drop out of his twitching dick as ha deep groan was pressed into Lee’s shoulder.

  It would have been no surprise at all if Lee came just from that, his cock throbbing and twitching and getting a bit painful now he was thinking about it.  Before he could even open his mouth to ask Richard was dragging his hands down Lee’s chest, digging blunt nails into his abdomen to make him squirm.  Lee tightly gripped onto a shoulder and a thigh as Richard ran the backs of his fingers along the underside before he wrapped his fingers around Lee’s cock in the light grip he liked when he was this close, squeezing the head gently as he twisted his wrist until Lee’s toes were digging into the carpet and he came in hot spurts all over his own heaving chest.

  While Lee sat there with his head lent on the back of the couch, grip less tight on Richard but still holding him, the hand he had used to jack Richard off was prised off his thigh and brought up to red bitten lips with a tut. “You got your cum all over these trackies.” He whispered before carefully sucking the sticky mess off Lee’s hand, a hint of a blush on his cheeks that made Lee grin a little stupidly as he watched while his body came back from what felt like melting into the couch.

 “You hate the taste of come.” Lee pointed out a little dazedly as Richard dropped his licked-clean hand.

“Yes, well, _you_ hit the coffee and weed like a… I don’t know what, _and_ you drink beer – I love you but you’ve never tasted great. I taste _less_ gross because I’ve been working through that crate of Blueberries you got from the market.”

“They had the cutest dog, Rich, I was powerless!”

Richard laughed and kissed him with his own cum still on his tongue, (Lee groaning because he was right, he did taste good), before scooping up the jumper he had been wearing and wiped the cum from Lee’s chest.

“There we go.” Richard announced, dumping the soiled jumper on the floor as he stood to get the cricks out of his legs and hike his sweat pants up, pausing to allow Lee to press gentle kisses to the day old bruises on his hips before flopping down on the couch, opening his arms for Lee to sink back down against him.

    They lay like that for a while, the TV filling the heavy but not uncomfortable silence around them that Lee felt cocooned in, head nuzzled against the heat of Richard's chest with his heartbeat thumping in Lee's ear.

 “So…” Richard started with a yawn, “…are we still going to the neighbours Halloween party?”

“You said yourself we should make more of an effort to know the people ‘round here. Either be this or a Christmas party, you know how some of these housewives love to get the hot gays from the neighbourhood under the mistletoe!”

“Oh Lord. I retract all statements about being social. I’d rather be the whispered about anti-social couple than social butterfly gays.”  He sounded irritated; Richard always did when something was assumed, made him want to push against it. The irritation only lasted a second as he was smiling almost immediately, “I’ll go looking for a rocking chair in an antique shop, we can take turns sitting on the porch with shotguns. Ge’off moi laaarnd!” He called out in a thick farmers accent, already dissolving into giggles at himself, Lee laughing along hopelessly. “No, not shotguns, those things filled with glitter… cannons. Glitter canons!”

“To make it very clear we’re anti-social homosexuals, not just anti-social meth dealers.”

They were both laughing, laughing at each other laughing until they were getting hysterical and Richard put his hands over Lee’s face in an attempt to stop them setting each other off, but it just ended up in another round of belly aching laughter.

“Okay, okay, okay. Right, okay.” Richard said, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand as Lee bit his cheek to calm down. “Okay, Halloween party it is. We’ll have to bring something, but make sure it’s not too good or they’ll have leverage to make us come to more things.”

“You’ve made avoiding people into an art form!”

“Thanks.” Richard grinned, unrepentant and proud of himself, eyes glinting and face red with mirth, so Lee kissed him, then kissed him again for good measure.

“What do you think we should dress up as then?”

“Uumm….I think you should be a Dustbin.”

Lee leant back to give Richard what he hoped was a mildly insulted look “…Did you just call me a Trashcan?”

“No, I distinctly said Dustbin.”

“And who are you gonna be?”

“Dunno, Sleeping Beauty maybe?”

“I bring you Pizza and this is my thanks!”

“You don’t like the idea? Okay.” Richard grabbed the back of Lee’s neck and tugged him closer, Lee only giving a token protest, so he could kiss Lee’s forehead. “Jiminy Cricket?” Kiss Lee’s nose. “Flounder?” Kiss Lee’s jaw. “Mushu maybe?” Kiss Lee’s cheek. “Or maybe Prince Charming.”

Lee kissed him, letting their tongues brush lightly, “Finally, a serious suggestion.”

“No, one joke and four serious.”

“What has gotten into you today?”

“Well, I…no, no don’t say it!” He tried to cover Lee’s mouth but Lee pinned his hands to his chest, “Don’t you dare…”

“I know I got in you last night but this isn’t a usual reaction.”

“Bastard!” Richard managed to pull his hands from Lee’s grip and thus began the eighth great wrestling war this couch had seen, it only coming to an end when the puppy appeared out of nowhere trying to join in and stood straight on Lee’s crotch.

  Richard stood and picked her up in one graceful movement, letting her lick at his face as her tail thumped happily against his stomach while Lee glared up at them grabbing his poor defenceless balls. “Thank you for rescuing me from Daddy. Such a good girl! Aren’t you the best baby girl, yes you are!” Richard cooed, then swept down to kiss Lee soundly. “Don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna get that kissed better tonight.”

  He seemed to realise what he had just purred almost as soon as he said it, gaping a few times as his ears, then his cheeks, and then his neck flushed magenta before Richard turned on his toes and hurried from the room still clutching the puppy. Lee was laughing as he twisted to watch Richard go, quite glad he could not manage an erection right now because that was something neither of them could really get in to, but also half hoping Richard would repeat that again, in bed, before putting his lips on Lee’s dick. 

Just for the _carpe diem_ of it.

 

 


End file.
